My Pet Vampire
by SpontaneousButterfly
Summary: In a world where domesticated vampires are the new luxury pet, Ichigo finds himself cast out and abandoned in a dirty alleyway. The Master he'd always loved and trusted has betrayed him. How can he now bring himself to accept this blue-haired stranger? What will happen when his past decides it wants him back? AU. GrimmIchi. Includes ShiroIchi and other pairings. Rated M.
1. Rescue

_**Hey guys~! So this idea has been plaguing me for ages so I thought I'd write up the first chapter to see what you think. This is my belated GrimmIchi Day (6/15) gift to the world. Enjoy x**_

**-x-**

**My Pet Vampire**

**Chapter 1: Rescue**

Ichigo had never given any thought to death. Why would he? It was something animals did, something humans did. It was something that only awaited him in the distant reaches of his future; two hundred years away, maybe even two hundred and fifty if he looked after his health and stayed out of the sun. He'd never thought it would come to greet him so soon, or in somewhere so disgusting.

Barely twenty years old, the young vampire lay amongst the trash of a forgotten city alleyway. The scent of rotting fast food, spilt oil and piss filled the air, making him want to gag and wretch with each shaking breath he took. It was a stench that only became worse as the suns rays peered over the rooftops, stealing away the soothing caress of the cool night air and signalling the last few minutes he had left.

_I'm going to die._

A low whimper left him as he pressed himself further into the shadow of the dumpster at his back, huddling to the last corners of darkness and no longer caring what vile substances now clung to his clothes, skin and hair. This dirty little alley had been his home for the last few days; his refuge against the burning light of the day – but not anymore.

Those thugs had seen to that when they'd set their dogs on him.

_I'm really going to die._

He remembered thinking that at the time too. He'd never been so afraid. He could still feel the teeth in his flesh, the flashes of pain as they kicked and beat him, could still hear the laughter as he had tried to crawl away. Now sticky crimson oozed from the bites and gashes that littered his pale skin. Burnt orange bangs were matted and smeared with sweat, blood and dirt; the extra weight making them hang over his pale face.

His hand twitched against his stomach, stubbornly clutching at the deep bite wound there, even though he knew there was nothing he could do. No where to run. No where to crawl. He didn't even have the strength to pull himself into the dumpster to safety.

Pain-weary golden eyes surrounded by inky black blinked against the growing light, watching as the sunlight crept towards him in a line. His fang pierced his lip as pain gripped him tightly. All it did was remind him of what he really wanted. It was so stupid. The very thing he needed was leaking out of him but remained completely useless to him. He knew it didn't work like that, had already been desperate enough to try.

His head lolled backwards, dry lips parting as he watched the sky turn from pale yellow towards a soft blue. It was almost beautiful. He'd hoped he would die before sunrise but now he was almost glad he hadn't. His eyes drifted closed again. Would it be quick? Would it hurt? What would happen to him after that? He swallowed hard. He'd find out soon enough.

"Oi. Ya okay?"

A shadow covered him suddenly, shielding him from the light. Darkened eyes cracked open again, seeking the origin of that low tone. A flash of blue filled his vision, so much brighter then the sky above. So colourful. So vibrant.

Ichigo may have been captured by the sight for a moment but he didn't miss the way the man recoiled slightly at his appearance. He didn't blame him. In fact he was almost surprised. He'd expected him to jump backwards and make a run for it. The guy must know what he was.

_Normal people are afraid of vampires. They hurt them for fun. Don't trust them. Don't speak to them. Only trust Master. It's safer that way._

The words he'd always been taught echoed in his head. He'd never had any reason to doubt them until now.

The man didn't run though. He seemed cautious, hesitant, but he stood his ground; frowning as he crouched beside him. The grime seeping into the knees of his jeans apparently nothing to him.

"Hey. Can ya hear me?" That low tone spoke again; deep, commanding and yet somehow it didn't feel threatening. "D'ya understand what I'm sayin'?"

The young vampire understood. He just didn't have the energy to answer him. He swallowed, lips parting as he tried to attempt it but before he could a hand touched his shoulder.

An instinctive growl left his throat, low and threatening.

"Hey now. It's okay. I'm here ta help." The man explained, retreating with his hands held up as a sign of peace. He fished around in his jacket a moment before a shiny badge was held up for Ichigo to see. "Look. I'm police. A cop. Get it?"

Ichigo continued to glare weakly at him, sniffing cautiously at the air. He could smell him beyond the stench of the alley; warm, musky. The man pocketed his badge again, waiting just out of reach as he watched him. It seemed both of them were unsure now.

"It's okay." Repeated the man, still trying to get through to him. "My name's Grimmjow. Got it? Grimm-jow."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He wasn't stupid. He could understand English. That said though, that low voice was starting to sound hazy.

"What's yer name?"

He hesitated a moment, reluctant to go against his training.

_But I've got nothing left to lose…_

"I-Ichi..go." he rasped, eyes locked with Grimmjow's. They were also blue, he noticed, cool piercing aqua that both held him in place and soothed him.

"Ichigo, huh?" he nodded, seeming pleased that he'd answered at least one of his questions even if his frown remained locked in place. A large hand returned to his shoulder. He ignored the second growl Ichigo shot him. "Let's get ya somewhere safe. Can ya walk?"

That caught him off guard. He didn't understand.

_Why is he being nice to me? Why isn't he running off or kicking me like those thugs did? _

He opened his mouth to speak.

That was when he felt it. Sunlight. Like a white hot poker being dragged up his arm. He jerked back, a scream tearing from his lips as he cowered in Grimmjow's shadow. It hurt. God it hurt! How had he ever thought it would be quick and painless? Tears clung to the corners of his eyes as he gasped and panted; his skin red and smoking.

"Shit." Something covered him abruptly. "Come on. We gotta move."

Ichigo just stared back at him. It was Grimmjow's own jacket he'd removed and placed over his head, that musky scent rolling over him. He took back what he thought before. This human must be stupid. He clearly had no idea what he was. He frowned, trying to force his eyes to focus.

"Can ya walk?" he asked again.

He managed to shake his head but he was far more concerned with the heat of sunlight seeping through that jacket. It sparked a new pain inside him. One he'd experienced before. The strain of being awake during daylight. It was like having all his organs squeezed at once, stripping him of the last of his strength.

The blue-haired man moved for him. Strong arms dragged him to his feet, keeping the jacket in place. With one of Ichigo's arms slung over his shoulder, Grimmjow hoisted him up with a strong arm around his waist. Ichigo let him, clinging to his side as though he were dry land in a storm. He didn't have strength left to argue now. Step by step, he was guided along the street.

Dark eyes fluttered closed. His mind drifted, focused only on the beating heart beside him.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

He smiled weakly even as his fangs ached.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

It was such a soothing sound.

He didn't know where he was being taken to or how long it took to get there. The next thing he knew a set of steps appeared beneath his feet, glass doors slid open and the cool, familiar feeling of air-con washed over him. Ichigo all but collapsed right then and there but the man's arms continued to support him. The jacket was lowered slightly so that it balanced on his shoulders.

"We're not allowed pets here." murmured Grimmjow's voice in his ear. "Keep yer eyes closed and yer mouth shut."

The serious tone startled him but he did as he was told. So this Grimmjow really did know what he was. Something settled uncomfortably in his stomach.

_So_ _why?_

"Officer Jaegerjaquez. You're back late again. Well, early I mean." Came a cheerful voice from somewhere to their left. "Nightshift again?"

"Office party. Ya know how it is, Tesla."

There was a short chuckle as bell chimed and what sounded like a set of doors slid open.

"Who's your friend? Too much of the bubbly?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Well so long as he doesn't chuck in my hallway…"

"He won't." he heard Grimmjow say as they stepped forwards. "Later."

Ichigo peeked out slightly as doors slipped shut in front of him and everything started to move upwards. A lift? He swayed, breath coming to him in steadily shorter and shorter gasps. It seemed like the coast was clear but he didn't move. He doubted he had the energy even if he wanted to.

The doors opened to a long corridor with red carpet and magnolia walls but the sight swam in front of him. A sickly feeling crawled up from his stomach, burning him. He stumbled, body shaking violently; unable to control the sudden coughing that took him.

"It's okay. I got ya."

_Why? Why are you helping me? _

Lungs gasping for air, his legs gave way completely beneath him but by then Grimmjow had already scooped him into his arms.

_Why are you being so kind?_

"Hold on now. Almost there."

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

He was trying to hold on. Slim fingers clutched at Grimmjow's shirt, sweat trickling over his skin. A door opened. A leather sofa appeared beneath him.

_Hold on… Hold on…_

Ichigo tried to open his eyes only to hiss at the light.

"Okay. I got it. I got it."

The curtains were closed quickly.

_Just hold on…_

The man was rummaging in a cupboard.

"I've got A+ and O-. What is it ya wa-"

Whatever was said after that was lost as Ichigo's body convulsed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the coughing stopped abruptly, only short choking sounds making it out. Plastic was torn open at his side. The scent hit him even before Grimmjow's words did.

"Open yer mouth. Open yer mouth!"

He didn't wait for him to obey, prying his lips open and forcibly pouring the liquid inside.

Ichigo spluttered and choked as the rich flavour hit his tongue, a trail of crimson liquid dripping down over his chin. Not a drop after that was left unchecked. His lips sealed around the blood bag's opening, sucking the sticky sweet liquid out and greedily gulping it down like it was the most natural thing in the world for him. Even when the bag was empty he didn't stop; his tongue licking over the opening even as it was pulled away.

"Calm down. Just breathe."

He did, sucking down deep lungfuls of air; though his tongue still licked at his lips, the tip gliding over his teeth as he searched for any remains.

A hand touched his face but he barely reacted until a thumb pulled at the skin over his eye. The man was studying what should have been the whites of his eyes.

"Yer hunger signs aren't goin'." he said, doing the same to his lip and get a good eyeful of his fangs. "How long since ya last fed?"

Ichigo swallowed once, trying to force his throat to produce the noises he wanted.

"S-Since…Mon..ay"

"Five days?! Thought yer kind needed feedin' at least once a day."

Ichigo nodded weakly. Monday had been the day he'd been left behind. Having always been fed from blood bags, he hadn't known how to look after himself in the wild.

He swallowed hard, trying to push back the burning feeling still taunting his throat. As if reading his mind, another blood bag greeted his lips, this one with the plastic attachment resembling a straw he was so used to. He eagerly sucked it into his mouth.

"Hey, slow down." The bag retreated slightly, making Ichigo whine. "No need ta rush else yer gonna make yerself sick. There's plenty more where that came from."

Ichigo did as he was told as best as he could. Even then the pack was empty sooner than he would've liked. He didn't notice the azure gaze that watched him from beneath constantly frowning aqua brows.

"M-More…" he whimpered. "Please…"

The blood soothed some of the pain but not all.

"Ya've had enough. Right now ya need ta rest."

"..I..I-I can't…"

He tried to sit, only to be pushed down again once more.

"Ya can and ya will. Yer stayin' here tonight. Well…today."

"N-no…I-I…"

He knew he was right. He could barely keep his eyes open. What he needed now was to sleep before the fatigue caused by being awake during the day crippled him completely. But this wasn't his home. This man wasn't his Master. He shouldn't have even spoken to him let alone allowed him to touch him. He was going against so much of his training right now he felt almost sick with guilt.

_Only trust Master. It's safer that way._

A warm hand moved up to stroke his head, long fingers mingling with burnt orange bangs and caressing them. The sensation stilled him.

It was so soothing, so warming, so familiar.

_Just like Master…_

A single tear lingered at the corner of his eye as they fluttered closed. He felt it being wiped away before he finally slipped into sleep.

"Ma…ster.."

**-x-**

_**So~? What did you think? Please review and let me know. I've planned it out as a multichapter fic so if people like it I'll post up the rest. ^_^ **_

_**Thanks for reading xxx**_


	2. Friends

_**Hey there! Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed. I am going to continue this and I've planned up to about ten chapters so far so we'll see how it goes. It's going to be a bit fluffy here, a bit angsty there – and I'll keep the chapters short-ish. Anywho, explanations over.**_

_**Hope you enjoy chapter two x**_

**-x-**

**My Pet Vampire**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

_Street lights flickered past the window, flashes of orange interlacing pitch black. Ichigo watched them fly with a contented smile and bright eyes. He always had enjoyed driving. So much flying by so quickly. It was like magic._

_The driver turned a corner, rolled to a stop. A dirty little alley lay beyond._

"_Master?" he asked, turning back to the figure sitting beside him on the back seat. "Master, why are we here?"_

"_It's time, Ichigo."_

"_What's time?" he asked with genuine curiosity._

"_Get out of the car."_

_It was said calmly. Flatly. Like how one might comment on the weather. His curiosity twisted into confusion but Ichigo did as he was told. He knew better than to question a command. When the door closed sharply behind him though he reached for the handle._

"_Master?"_

_The locks engaged._

"_Master! Master, what's happening?"_

_He tugged at the handle, desperate to be back inside. The black-tinted window rolled down._

"_I'm bored, Ichigo." He sighed, reclining back in his seat._

"_So…So you want to play a game?" he asked hopefully, trying to ignore the fear rising in his chest._

"_Somewhat." He smiled, though there was no warmth to it. "Ichigo. I trained you too well. You're weak, docile, predictable. I hate that."_

"_M-Master?"_

"_As of now you are no longer my pet and no longer my problem. Do you understand, Ichigo? I don't want you anymore. You won't see me again."_

"_But…Master, wait!"_

_The window was already closing. The engine grumbled, wheels turned. _

_He was leaving. _

_Ichigo tried to run after the car only to see it slip away._

"_Master! Please! Don't go! Don't leave me!"_

_He tripped and skidded on his knees, feeling them break open and bleed. When he looked up the street was already empty._

"_Don't leave me…"_

_He struggled to his feet but when he next looked around there were trees and bushes around him. Soft grass bounced beneath his feet as a midnight wind licked his skin._

"_Hey there, Beautiful." came a sneer behind him. "Ya lookin' for some fun?"_

_He turned, motions sluggish from days without food. Fear grabbed hold of him again as a dog barked and yanked at its chain. He hissed back, baring his fangs._

"_Hey now…looks like we got ourselves a Freak." He hollered, more of them joining him. A second dog turned on him, spit dripping from it jaws. "What's say we have some fun for ourselves, eh?"_

_The others laughed. _

_Ichigo turned, ran; feet pounding against the dirt._

"_Go get 'im boys!"_

_Two sets of heavy paws thundered after him; growling, snarling._

"_No. No!"_

_Tears came to his eyes. He turned as the footfalls reached their crescendo. It was already on top of him._

"_Master!"_

**-x-**

Ichigo woke suddenly, breath short and heart pounding. Sweat drenched his orange bangs, sticking them to his forehead. He brushed them aside, blinking at his surroundings.

_This isn't home._

He tried to hold onto his panic, sniffing at the air as wide amber eyes took in the large room around him. The sights weren't familiar but the smell was. Strong, warm and musky.

_Grimmjow._

He took a slow breath; one that his training told him shouldn't have calmed him. The man wasn't his Master. He had no reason to help him. No reason at all.

_So why did you?_

He lifted his shirt to look at his stomach. What had been a deep gash the night before was now just fresh, pale skin. His hand held the same light tone from where the sun had burnt him. Another day and it would be like nothing had ever happened. He was lucky he'd always been good at healing.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes before swinging his legs over the side of the sofa and sitting slowly. A soft blanket clung to him. So Grimmjow had put that there too? He didn't know whether to feel confused or happy.

Glancing aside he noticed a small pile of clothes left out on the coffee table. He took the note left on top and opened it up.

_Ichigo._

_(Ignore this if you can't read.)_

_Have to leave for a few hours._

_Food in incubator. Washer ready to go._

_Will be back around midnight._

_Please shower._

Honey eyes narrowed, brows knitting together in mild confusion, the expression only deepening at the last part. 'Please shower'? With a frown, Ichigo sniffed at his shirt. He recoiled again sharply; the stench of that alleyway punching his senses.

Okay. Yeah. He understood.

First though he wanted food. To that end he stood somewhat shakily and stretched, glancing at the flat around him. It was strange being in someone else's house alone. Hell, it was strange for him being in someone else's house altogether. All he'd ever known were the grand rooms and wide corridors of his Master's residence. So many places to explore and secrets to find, he thought wistfully.

Although completely different, Grimmjow's place had its own charm though. The large living area came straight off the front door. Dark wooden floorboards and deep blue walls made it look cosy despite the high ceiling and tall windows along the far wall; currently closed and blocked off with long navy blue curtains. The kitchen lay to the left as one entered the flat, its border marked by a shift to cream floor tiles. Ichigo spied the incubator sitting on the counter and made his way over, unconsciously licking his lips.

There were only two bags inside, both of them O-. Not one of his favourites but it would do. He shoved on the plastic straw attachment and drank deeply, letting the flavour roll over his tongue. Leaning back against the counter, he drank it where he stood. Perhaps normally his appetite wasn't so great but due to the last few days he was undoubtedly undernourished. He hoped Grimmjow wouldn't mind.

He shook his head.

_Why did I think that?_

Licking his lips he felt his fangs recede again. He detached the straw and left it in the sink before tossing the bag in the trash.

To the right hand side of the room, opposite the kitchen, were two doors. The left, he discovered was the bedroom, dimly lit and somewhat messy with bed sheets tossed here and there and laundry on the floor. The right hand door was the bathroom. Tiled from floor to ceiling in pale blue checked with white, it sported the usual amenities as well as a separate bath and shower. There was another door that connected it to the bedroom.

_It's nice. Small but homely._

Happy he was alone he pulled off his clothes and threw them in the washer along with the blankets he'd used. That done, he padded back to the bathroom with the clean clothes left for him.

_I could get used to it here._

He shook his head again. He had to keep reminding himself that he shouldn't feel comfortable here. That he should just clean up and leave. Yes. That was what he would do.

_He isn't my Master. I don't belong here. _

_I don't belong anywhere._

Briefly checking that the inky black previously covering his sclera had returned to a normal, human-looking white he stepped into the shower and helped himself to the bottles available; happily scrubbing himself clean from head to toe. Reluctantly stepping out of the warm torrent, he dried and put on the clothes left for him. They too smelt musky he noticed, despite the floral fabric softener dulling the scent.

Running a towel through his hair, he reached for the door handle. Voices beyond made him stop. He listened carefully, sniffing at the air. All he could smell though was the soap he'd used. He cursed quietly and pressed his ear to the wood. Not that he needed to. He could hear them before they'd even entered the flat.

"Rukia, let it go. I've told ya a hundred times already, there was no one else around. He was gonna die." said Grimmjow amongst a jangle of keys, biting off each word to emphasise it. "I didn't just steal him."

"Okay I get it but I have to make sure. It's my job." Said a female voice. "Sometimes it's possible they just take a wrong turn or get separated. I had one old woman forget she even owned one."

"I'm not an old woman!"

"You complain like one." she muttered back as the key turned in the lock. "Could've fooled me."

Ichigo heard the front door open and took a step back, glancing down at the bathroom lock to make sure it was still bolted shut. It was.

"Ichigo?" called Grimmjow, as the door swung shut again. "Ichigo…?"

_Should I go to him? What about the other person?_

Ichigo shuffled quietly before deciding to stay put. Footsteps approached. For a moment he was scared Grimmjow would use the bedroom door to get in; trapping him. Thankfully the footfalls stopped at the bathroom door.

There was a soft knock.

"Ichigo?"

"Y-Yeah."

"There's someone here who wants ta see ya. Her name's Rukia. She's a police officer, like me. She's alright."

"Wow, Grimmjow. It's a wonder you're single when you can compliment a girl like that."

"Shut up." He snapped back at her, before returning to Ichigo. "Look, she's not gonna hurt ya, okay? She just wants ta talk. I'll be here tha whole time."

Ichigo swallowed. He felt trapped and outnumbered, both of which made him nervous. He would've come out if it was just Grimmjow but his training told him not to talk to this Rukia person.

_Only trust Master._

"Ichigo?" he called again.

"Oh, leave him in there if he likes. You'll only scare him otherwise."

"But-"

"I said leave him. It gives us some time to go over these leaflets." There was a soft sound as she made herself comfortable on the sofa before patting the cushion next to her. "Come on."

His footfalls drifted away before there was a heavier sound as Grimmjow joined her. Ichigo relaxed if only slightly, deciding to sit down while he waited for this new person to leave.

_Then I can thank Grimmjow and go._

He hadn't planned after that though.

"Right now. Ready to begin your vampire education?" Began Rukia cheerfully, ignoring the disgruntled sigh she got in return.

"We've worked around them for years, Rukia."

"Yes but that's not the same as owning one and you know it."

Grimmjow let out strained sigh.

"First things first." she continued. "You have to remember that vampires aren't humans or animals. They're officially classed as humanoids. They're just…them. They have their own likes and dislikes, as well as their own mannerisms. Not to mention their own set of laws governing them. Did you know they're not covered under the bestiality clause?"

"Rukia…" he muttered uncomfortably.

"And that it was the vampires themselves who said they wanted it that way?"

"What, why?"

"Because vampires love to be touched. You know, petted just like all mammals, except more so. For a vampire to want to do those kinds of things with their Master is the ultimate display of trust, affection and-"

"Okay, save it. I've heard enough."

"Don't be so grouchy." She pouted. "I'm trying to help you here you know. You're the one who doesn't know this stuff."

"I've looked after yer vamp plenty of times, ain't I?"

Ichigo glanced up.

_She has a vampire of her own? _

"Yes, yes, but that's my point. They're all different. Some like having their stomachs stroked, others don't. My Shiro likes hands in his hair and-"

"I told ya I don't wanna hear about ya and Shiro."

"Fine. Fine. But you're lucky. From the sounds of it Ichigo's already quite domesticated. Shiro's barely trained at all. I'm starting to lose hope."

"Ya've trained him plenty. He just doesn't wanna do what ya tell him."

"True. Now then. You already know they drink blood, which you can order online provided you're registered as owning one of them. I'll order for you for now though."

"You brought some, right?"

"Of course. But we'll get to that in a minute."

There was a short rustling of paper before Rukia spoke again. Ichigo shifted slightly behind the door. It always was weird having people talk about him like he wasn't there but somehow he'd grown used to it.

"Here. Important things to know." The was a soft pat like she was pointing at something on the leaflet.

"Number one: Vampires are not immortal." Read Grimmjow with a hint of cynicism to his voice. "Early societies thought they were because they can heal quickly and live longer life spans. The average life expectancy for a vampire is between 200 and 250 years."

"Um-hmm. Keep going."

He gave another long sigh.

"Number two: Vampires are born like all other mammals." He continued in the same tone. "Your vampire never was or will be a human, nor can they turn you into a vampire. They are not supernatural beings. Number three: Vampires require large amounts of training – Rukia. I'm not thick. Pass me the 'Vampires for the non-retarded' leaflet already, would ya?."

"Oh don't be such a baby. Sometimes it's important to lay it out."

"Yeah well I'm through with this. I thought ya wanted ta talk ta Ichigo."

He heard her chuckle. Behind the door, Ichigo scrambled to his feet quickly. Would Grimmjow come and fetch him? He didn't want that. When he heard the soft snip of scissors slicing through plastic however he stilled, sniffing cautiously; already aware of what had been opened.

_Don't accept things from strangers. Stranger danger. Stranger danger._

His stomach ached quietly. He tried to swallow it down but the dry, burning sensation just moved up his throat. He felt his fangs grow and his eyes darken to black once more.

"Ichigo." It was Grimmjow who spoke, his tone casual. "There's some blood out here for ya if ya want it."

He hesitated with his fingers wrapped around the door handle.

_Grimmjow's been nice to me so far…_

He cracked open the door, peering out into the room and sniffing softly at the air. Grimmjow's eyes were the first thing he noticed, bright blue and locked on his own as he inched the gap wider. Rukia, the other person was decidedly not what he had been expecting.

_She's…tiny._

She wasn't intimidating at all. Even amongst Grimmjow's thick scent she smelt like lavender, gentle and soothing. She was slim, dainty; with soft black hair that brushed her shoulders and large violet eyes that seemed to focus on everything but him right now – like she was purposefully not paying him any attention. Surprisingly, it made him feel better, even though he knew he was being lured out.

Neither of them moved or said anything as he made his way forwards and sat opposite them, taking up the blood bag that had been left out for him and sucking on the straw. He let out a hum of approval. A-. His favourite.

"Like it? I've got more."

He paused, glancing up at the woman before flicking his gaze over to Grimmjow and then back again. He took another suck.

"I'm Rukia. What's your name?"

"It's Ichigo." Said Grimmjow, chin in his hand as he lounged on the side of the sofa. "I told ya that already."

"Let him speak." She muttered back, her gaze not leaving Ichigo now. "Unless he can't speak English."

"I already told ya he can." Retorted the man with the same weary tone.

"Maybe he only knows how to respond to what you asked him."

"That is tha stupidest shit I've ever heard. He can work a damn washing machine for fuck's sake."

Ichigo just continued sucking at his straw, the taste calmed him. In the same moment though he was intrigued by the new words he was learning. 'Fuck'. It had a catchy sound. He liked the way it punched the air.

"So it _is_ Ichigo, right?" she asked, turning her attention back to him.

He nodded stiffly.

"Great." When he said nothing after that though she continued. "You don't talk much do you?"

He did nothing.

"Is that what your Master taught you?"

His eyes widened slightly and he nodded again. He wasn't sure what he expected her to do after that but the smile she gave him was just as soothing as her scent.

"That's okay. I understand. He must have trained you very well. How long were you with him?"

"Always."

"Always?" she repeated back to him.

"I don't remember not being with him." Said Ichigo, unaware that she was slowly drawing answers out of him.

"Do you know his name?"

"Master is…Master." He said, almost confused by the question.

"Ah, of course. And did your Master feed you properly?"

He nodded again, more easily than before. These questions were easier than he'd thought they'd be.

"And he treated you kindly."

"He…He said he loved me…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." he said after considering her question carefully. "Master doesn't hurt me."

"Where is he now?"

The memory of being locked out of the car returned.

"_Do you understand, Ichigo? I don't want you anymore. You won't see me again."_

"I-I don't know…"

His voice seemed to fade away, the blood bag half empty and forgotten in his hands. When he looked up he noticed that she was filling in some kind of form. She asked him another question before he could ask about it.

"Ichigo, did your Master ever make you fight anyone, or lend you to someone else for a night?"

"No."

Rukia crossed out 'violence' and 'prostitution' on her checklist.

"Did your Master ever touch you anywhere you didn't want him to?"

"N-No."

_She thinks Master was a bad person. He wasn't. He wasn't! He was the best Master in the world._

"Have you ever bitten anyone?"

"Why would I bite someone?"

The question surprised Rukia. "Do you know where blood comes from?"

"Yes. Master used to give me his blood sometimes."

"But you didn't bite him, or anyone else?"

"No." He watched her continue writing. It was starting to unnerve him. His blood bag was empty, he noticed, though he hadn't remembered drinking it again. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It's just paperwork. Boring stuff." She smiled, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Last few questions and then we're all done."

There was something about her that made him relax. She was just so nonthreatening. He glanced back at Grimmjow. The large male should have been much scarier to Ichigo than he was. He was still watching him, still frowning like he always seemed to as he listened to everything. Somehow though he wished it was him asking the questions.

"Can you return to your Master?"

He shook his head softly, eyes slipping to the floor. "No."

"Do you want to stay here?"

His gaze immediately jumped back up again to be held still by piercing blue. He really did love that colour.

"I can't."

Grimmjow's frown deepened.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" continued Rukia.

"No but-"

"Do you feel safe here?"

"I-I think so."

"Do you like Grimmjow?"

"I think so." He said again, flustered.

"Ichigo, are you aware of the law surrounding possession of vampires? If you don't stay here I'll have to take you to the station. From there you'll be put in special holding until we find someone who will take care of you. Is that what you want?"

"No. No! But…But Grimmjow isn't my Master."

"Do ya want me ta be?" Grimmjow cut in.

The question surprised both of them.

"Grimmjow," whispered Rukia. "I thought you weren't sure."

"I'm not." He murmured back. "But I don't want him alone in a cell either. He can stay here as long as he likes. If he wants to leave I'll take him to the station myself."

"O-Okay then." She said, still blinking with surprise. "If that's what Ichigo wants…"

Ichigo considered them both as they turned to him. Things seemed to be going far to fast, far to quickly. He still felt uncomfortable about staying but it sounded better than being alone somewhere he didn't know. He nodded quietly.

"Then its settled."

She pulled something from her bag, a black box with a screen on it. A flick of a button and a green light blinked on the side. Ichigo had seen one before at the airport. He recoiled into the sofa.

"Ichigo. I need to scan your chip." she chided him as she saw him retreat.

He shook his head.

"Ichigo." She said again, firmly. "I need to-"

He growled low in his chest.

"Okay. Okay." She tossed the scanner to Grimmjow. "That's your mission then."

"Where are ya goin'?" he asked her, standing.

"I'm done. Get me a scan so I can complete my report by tomorrow. Other than that, read your leaflets and we'll see where this takes us. Bye, Ichigo." She smiled, waving.

"Hey. Wait, ya can't just leave him here like this."

"Don't you want him here?"

"I never said that. I just thought…I've got barely any experience…"

"You're plenty experienced enough. Besides, Ichigo is beautifully behaved. Just let him come to you and you'll be fine."

"Rukia…"

"See you at work, Grimmjow." She smiled, ignoring him and skipping out.

The door slammed shut, leaving them in silence.

Grimmjow eyed Ichigo a moment over the top of a pile of self-help vampire leaflets, the title of 'So You Think You Want A Vampire?' refusing to remain out of focus. He scoffed internally before flexing his grip on the scanner.

"I don't suppose yer gonna make this easy?" When Ichigo said nothing he ran a hand through his hair before dropping onto the sofa once more. If anything Grimmjow looked tired. "Ya gotta give me somethin' here, Ichigo. I ain't a mind reader."

Nothing.

"Okay. First rule. If ya wanna say somethin', say it."

"Are you my new Master?" he asked flatly.

"Is that what ya want?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Grimmjow nodded thoughtfully; tossing the scanner aside before holding his gaze. Ichigo found he didn't dislike it, or feel the need to look away.

"Look, Ichigo. I ain't gonna lie. This is gonna be weird for both of us. I'm not gonna be yer Master unless ya want me ta be. I might suck at it but I wanna give it a shot. If ya don't like it, I'll let ya go. Just…tell me what ya want."

That made his stomach twist painfully. He never wanted to be let go or left behind again. Truth was he was scared, both of leaving behind something he knew and starting something else. If Grimmjow was the alternative to starving and dying in an alleyway he would take it, even if it was only for now. He just hadn't thought of the possibility that he would like it, let alone find a new Master at the end of it.

Cautious, Ichigo moved over to sit beside Grimmjow, trying to ignore how those watchful eyes made his cheeks tingle with warmth. He wasn't sure what he was doing, or why, or even if he was about to make thing better or worse. Hesitating for a long moment, he leaned forwards; gently resting his head against the male's shoulder.

Grimmjow stilled at the contact. It seemed he understood how difficult it was for Ichigo to initiate something like this and he did his best not to move around too much. A whole minute passed by before Ichigo decided he liked the feeling, nuzzling a little closer. Deep azure looked down into warm honey.

"I think I like you." Ichigo said at last, making Grimmjow's eyes widen slightly. "I want to stay."

Grimmjow raised his hand to pet him, pausing when Ichigo flinched. He silently took in a slow breath, waiting, letting his new companion close the distance between them. They both smiled when his long fingers tangled though bright orange strands.

"Then stay."

**-x-**

_**Thanks for reading chapter two! I hope you look forward to the next part. Drop me a review. xxx**_


	3. Neighbours

_**Yup, I'm back again! Hooray for writing muse! Hope you like this next chapter too xxx**_

**-x-**

**My Pet Vampire**

**Chapter 3: Neighbours**

_White walls. Cream carpet. Blue sheets. Just four years old, Ichigo sat in a small square room, his little legs swinging idly back and forth over the edge of the bed as he hummed to himself._

_This was the first place he remembered. A time when he was to young to even hide his tiny fangs. A place he called home for the first few years of his life. Warm air. Smiling faces. Humans with white coats and clipboards._

"_Ichigo-chan? Are you ready to go?"_

_Large chocolate eyes looked up and beamed at the dark-haired lady in the doorway. He nodded quickly, jumping off the bed and pulling on his little rucksack. Excited, he rushed over to her side, accepting the hand that was offered to him and holding tight. _

_Long white corridors. Blue tile floors. The scent of disinfectant. _

"_Dr. Unohana?"_

"_Yes, Ichigo-chan?" she smiled down at him._

"_Am I really leaving?" _

"_Yes, you are."_

"_What about my friends?"_

"_They have their own families to go to."_

"_But some of them are bigger than me." He frowned. "Why not them first?"_

"_Because you stood out."_

"_Because of my hair?" he asked, tugging at the strands as if showing them to her._

"_It must be." She laughed and squeezed his hand lightly. "I hear you made a great impression at the Meeting Day."_

_Ichigo tried to cast his mind back to that morning. Everyone gathered in the big playroom, moving here and there. He tried to remember some of the faces that had smiled and spoken to him but there were just too many people. It made his head go dizzy just thinking about._

"_But…But what if my family doesn't like me?"_

_She paused to kneel down in front of him, cupping his cheek and stroking it with the pad of her thumb as was her habit. _

"_Your Master is going to love you. Just you wait and see."_

_He nodded thoughtfully. He'd always known this day would come. He was excited. Scared. Anxious. Happy. So many different things he felt like they were all trying to bubble out of him._

"_Ready?" she asked him, pausing at a door._

_Small fingers toyed with the lower hem of his shirt. He took a deep breath and nodded._

_The door opened. Just one man was sat on the leather sofa inside. He stood up as they entered but just as quickly crouched down again to his height._

"_Hello there, Ichigo. It's nice to finally meet you."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. It was soft but strong, deep but gentle. _

"_Would you like to come home with me?" asked the man, his large hand ruffling through orange bangs._

_He felt his heart swell._

_He decided he liked his new Master already._

**-x-**

Long fingers tousled his hair and Ichigo stretched in his sleep, his dream and the real world merging for just a moment. He would've fallen straight back again amongst the warmth of the blankets but when he felt the softness beneath him shake and dip he cracked a honey hued eye open. Dark red numbers glowed on the clock at his side. 19:32. Hmm. He was up early for once.

Rolling over he blinked at the dark room, reminding himself not to be startled when he didn't recognise the cream walls of his Master's residence or the large living room with the high ceiling he'd woken up to the day before. Here the ceiling was lower but the walls still held the same deep blue colour of the room next door.

A movement to his left caught his eye, his vision unhindered by the dark. He felt his cheeks tingle with warmth as he watched Grimmjow pull on his trousers and stretch. His chest was still bare and Ichigo's eyes moved carefully over each will-defined ridge and dip, watching the hard muscles move beneath smooth tan skin.

He smiled quietly to himself as he watched him, a hint of guilt making him bite his lip.

_Oh yeah. He let me sleep in his bed last night._

It hadn't been as easy a deal as one would imagine. Ichigo, although content to stay, had still not been keen on letting Grimmjow use the scanner on him. This was mostly because his chip was located on the back of his neck and he didn't like people who weren't his Master going anywhere near there. So far, Grimmjow still fell short of that status.

Grimmjow on the other hand seemed determined on getting it, even if that meant waiting him out and scanning him when he fell asleep. Both of them knew that kind of betrayal of trust so early in the relationship would be bad news. So, in the end, the two of them had stayed up reading the leaflets Rukia had left them into the small hours of the morning. One thing that all the pamphlets seemed to agree on was the importance of companionship and trust necessary for both parties to grow to accept each other. It was suggested that one way of starting this off easily was to share a bed, if possible.

Suffice it to say that Grimmjow had not been keen on the idea.

"_I don't like it." Grimmjow had scowled, tossing the leaflet aside and slumping back on the sofa, his thick arms draped over the back. "I don't like it at all."_

_Across from him on the other sofa, Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. His Master had always let him share his bed._

"_Is it…because it's me?" he said, glancing aside with a frown._

"_Yeah…well, no. Ah, dammit. I just don't wanna risk goin' down that route."_

"_What route?"_

_He was genuinely curious, his tone similar to that of a child questioning a parent. It took Grimmjow a short moment and a long sigh before he finally began to explain._

"_Look, Ichigo…me and Rukia, our job is to respond to humanoid disturbances."_

_Ichigo gave him a quizzical look. "You're not police?"_

"_We are. Just a new division. We work with vamps or cases surroundin' vamps everyday." He stated calmly, though the edge of fatigue in his tone was bordering blatant by now. "Sometimes it's ones that have wandered off and gotten lost; sometimes it's ones that have been abandoned. Most days it's just paperwork but we also deal with cases where vamps have been abused."_

_He cast his mind back to his conversation with Rukia the day before. Little pieces of the puzzle began to click into place._

"_That's why she was asking me those questions."_

"_Exactly."_

"_I don't understand. What does that have to do with me?"_

"_Everythin'._" _snapped Grimmjow, his words coming out a little too harshly. _

_Chocolate eyes widened in response before glancing towards the bathroom door. His hiding place. Grimmjow saw the motion and growled out another sigh, scraping his fingers back through his hair in frustration._

"_Hey now. Don't…Don't bolt on me. I ain't got tha patience for that."_

_Ichigo eyed him warily, unsure of what he should do to make things better. It seemed the larger male was unused to having to explain things. Equally though, he seemed to get upset when Ichigo didn't answer his questions honestly. His fingers idly toyed with the lower hem of his shirt as he tried to think of a solution to the growing awkward silence. Thankfully Grimmjow got there first._

"_Ichigo, like it or not, vamps can be easily manipulated. Ya can call it trainin' all ya like but it's still way too easy to abuse yer kind."_

"_Training is…bad?" he asked, tilting is head to the side._

"_No. Not always. I just…ah fuck it. I just don't want ta abuse ya by accident. I don't want ya ta do stuff cos ya think ya hafta or because ya think ya should and I don't wanna force ya inta anythin'. I want ya ta just be…you."_

_Ichigo didn't understand all of it but he understood the sentiment. Grimmjow wanted him to act naturally around him._

"_So tell me what to do." He smiled, happy he was understanding._

"_That's tha point, Ichigo. I want ya ta tell me."_

_His smile faded again. "You…want me to tell you what to do?" he asked, his confusion clear on his face._

"_No. I want ya ta tell me what ya want. I want ya ta tell me yer opinions and likes and dislikes so that yer not unhappy. I want ya ta be comfortable here."_

_Ichigo nodded slowly; then frowned._

"_But…I want to share your bed."_

_Grimmjow visibly swallowed, looking him up and down; searching for the lie, for that little bit of proof that meant Ichigo was just saying what he thought he wanted to hear._

"_Why?" asked Grimmjow._

_Ichigo paused. He'd never been asked why he wanted something before._

"_Because…because…"_

_His frown deepened. Why was this so difficult to put into words? He was starting to get flustered._

"_I think I want to."_

"_Ya think?"_

"_Y-Yeah. Is that the wrong answer?"_

_Grimmjow sighed and ran his hands through his hair again. It occurred to Ichigo that this was what was called a 'habit'. Perhaps it should have warned him that the male was getting irritated. Instead it made the young vampire smile, if only because it made the man's hair stick up in messy aqua tufts._

"_Tell ya what." He said, drawing Ichigo's attention once more. "Ya let me do this scanner thing and I'll let ya try it for a night."_

_It was a test, whether Ichigo realised it or not, to see whether he really wanted this. After all, if he was lying about wanting to share the bed there was no way he'd agree. Ichigo instantly scowled, folded his arms and hissed but, to Grimmjow's surprise, nodded stiffly nonetheless._

_When Grimmjow stood, scanner in hand, there was no hiding the way Ichigo recoiled into the sofa. Although concerned, it made Grimmjow smile. Ichigo clearly did want this after all. With that smirk in place, Grimmjow approached him carefully; choosing to do so from the front instead of making him turn around and sneaking up behind him. _

_Warm honey orbs darted here and there, from the scanner to the table, to Grimmjow's foot as he took another step closer. He stilled when Grimmjow sat down beside him._

"_Ready?"_

_He flinched at the first touch to his shoulder, forcing Grimmjow to retreat and try a different approach. _

"_Come here." He murmured, his tone encouraging as he tugged Ichigo closer, slowly but firmly wrapping him in his embrace. Long fingers slipped through burnt orange bangs, scratching behind the young vampire's ears and making him squirm happily as a tingle rolled up his spine._

_Ichigo let himself be guided closer, let that distinctive scent wash over him, let his eyes roll closed as he nuzzled closer and finally, lowered his head._

_The soft beep of the scanner barely managed to startle him. _

"_There. All done." Smirked Grimmjow, pulling back a little faster than Ichigo would have liked. "That wasn't so bad was it?"_

_Ichigo would have answered but when Grimmjow hooked his finger beneath his chin and tilted him back up to face him, he found himself captured by his gaze. Bright azure orbs glinted down at him, almost seeming to darken as they watched him._

_So pretty. So close._

_Ichigo beamed. "So can we sleep together now?"_

"_Yeah. No! No. Um…" Grimmjow withdrew sharply and let out a long controlled breath. "Let's…Let's just call it goin' ta bed. Okay?"_

"_Okay." He smiled again, undeterred by Grimmjow's somewhat mystifying outburst. "Can we go to bed now?"_

"_Y-Yeah. Just…let me tidy up first, alright?"_

Ichigo hadn't remembered a whole lot after that. Grimmjow had still been tidying when the sun began to creep over the horizon and the young vampire hadn't been able to resist the unstoppable pull of sleep. He only vaguely remembered strong arms scooping him up before he was carried into the adjacent bedroom. After that he had slept peacefully and well. A nice change from the nightmares of the last week.

"Ya awake, Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow, shrugging on his shirt and snapping Ichigo's attention back to normal.

He would've responded with a straight 'yes' but his throat only managed a vague "Mnn." He rubbing his eyes.

"I've got night shift again. Ya gonna be okay by yerself?"

"Mhmm." He mumbled again, half-attempting to sit up. He quickly decided it wasn't worth it though and flopped back down again, snuggling down into the sheets. Now he remembered why he didn't get up early all that often. Beds were just too comfy.

He heard Grimmjow chuckle and smiled in return. He liked that sound.

"Okay, well Rukia brought ya some more blood over. Yer not gonna get bored?"

"Got movies?" he asked lazily, his voice still groggy with sleep.

"Yeah. Cupboard by tha TV." He said, picking up his jacket. "I'll be back later."

"'Kay."

Once he was gone, Ichigo rolled over to the other side of the bed, happily nuzzling his face into Grimmjow's pillow and inhaling a lungful of his scent. With a smile he drifted back to sleep.

His surrogate Master might have left before eight but it was closer to eleven when Ichigo finally pulled himself out of bed and into the shower.

It was a lazy sort of day, or rather, a lazy sort of night but Ichigo found himself relaxing more and more into Grimmjow's home. He tried his best to make himself useful while he was there, making the bed and putting on some laundry before finally settling down and raiding the movie collection.

By five am the house was mostly tidy, bed made, three movies down and two blood bags empty. He felt fat as he lounged on the sofa – fat and happy. He was considering heading for the third blood bag when there was a soft rapping sound at the door. He stilled, uncertain.

_Don't open doors. No one is here to see you. And even if they are you should only see them if Master lets you. Only trust Master. It's safer that way._

There was another knock.

"Grimmjow~!" called a bubbly voice from the other side. "Grimmjow~!"

He should ignore it.

Still he found himself drawn to the door.

He sniffed cautiously as he neared. The girl, he assumed she was female, smelt warm and fresh; like honey and camomile. There was another scent surrounding her though; heavier, stronger. He couldn't place it.

"Maybe he's not in…" he heard her mutter to herself. "Though the light's still on. Did he fall asleep on the sofa again...?"

He scowled and chewed on his lip. What harm could there be? Rukia had turned out to be small and kind; not threatening at all. This would be the same, right? Besides, hadn't Grimmjow told him to do what he wanted?

_I want to know who it is._

_Why? _asked Grimmjow's voice in the back of his head.

_Because…this person knows Grimmjow and I want to know who he knows._

Making sure the chain was firmly in place, he flicked off the lock and turned the handle, cracking it open a few inches and peering out. A girl with long red hair and big grey eyes greeted him.

"Ah, hello there!" she smiled, clapping her hands together. "You're not Grimmjow. Who might you be? I'm Orihime. Are you Grimmjow's friend? Is he in? Do you know if he has any sugar? I know he said I use way too much and I should buy what I think I'll use but it's just never enough you know and now I'm out again and it's late and I know he sleeps during the day and I was wondering if you maybe had any?"

He said nothing, remaining completely still and staring back at her like a deer caught in the headlights. Her question, or rather her metaphorical bucket of questions, hung heavy in the air between them.

"You…don't say much do you? Oh! Maybe you're not English! Is that it? Parlez-vous anglais? Hablas Inglés? Eigo ga hanasemasu ka? Sprechen sie…um, Englisch?"

He was sure his eyes were widening the longer she talked. The truth was he understood all of the languages she'd just bubbled forth and apparently could speak them better than her too, if accent was anything to go by.

"I speak English." He said at last.

"Oh good. I was worried I was scaring you then. I do that accidentally sometimes. Even though I don't mean to. I'm not scaring you, am I?"

She looked at him expectantly.

"Uh…no."

"That's great. Do you have any sugar?"

"I don't know. I don't live here." He answered honestly.

"Can I come in and see?"

He recoiled slightly as she inched closer, his eyes flicking to the still bolted chain on the door. A small, unhelpful part of his mind wondered if this woman would fight her way past it and break down the door for sugar.

When he turned his attention back on her she was talking again and trying to jump back into the conversation was like trying to jump onto a speeding merry-go-round. He did his best.

"…scaring you again, aren't I? It's okay. It's okay." She beamed, flapping her hand up and down. "I come round all the time. I'm not some crazy in off the street. I live opposite in number four." she explained, gesturing over her shoulder to an identical looking flat with deep green walls. "And Grimmjow's lived her at six since before I even came here. I've been borrowing his sugar for years. So it's not really a problem, right? Unless you count the cavities sugar can cause but I'm always really careful with brushing my teeth and flossing and-"

Maybe it was just because he was completely overwhelmed by the amount of talking but it was at that moment he shut the door.

"Um, hello~?"

Somehow though he didn't think that would be enough to make her go away. He frowned as she knocked again. This wasn't his house. He shouldn't be letting people in while Grimmjow was away. If she was telling the truth about coming round often though, would Grimmjow be angry at him for not helping her?

_It's only some sugar._

Sliding the chain free, he opened the door again.

"Ah, there you are. Good. I really was worried I'd scared you then, even though you said I didn't, but I thought I had and, oh! I'm babbling again. Sorry. Sorry."

"The kitchen's over there." he said, turning and pointing.

When he looked back he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Another figure loomed behind the girl; skin pale and hair pitch black. Gold on dark green eyes glared back at him. It was only then he realised what the strange smell surrounding her was.

Suddenly everything happened at once. The lift doors at the far end of the hallway pinged open. Before Ichigo could register the sound a black tail tightened protectively around Orihime's waist, pulling her back. Dark lips parted in a hiss, fangs bared. Ichigo hissed back but the moment he did the other vampire leapt for him, tackling him backwards into Grimmjow's flat.

There were two shouts. One from the man now running towards the flat, the other from the girl he'd just met. Ichigo only caught one.

"Ulquiorra! Don't!"

Their bodies skidded over the wooden flooring in a growling, writhing mess. Sharpened claws whistled towards his throat but Ichigo kicked sharply, the momentum sending Ulquiorra crashing into the sofa, flipping it over backwards.

The girl took a step forwards only to retreat again when Ichigo's own eyes went black and his fangs shot forth. He wasted no time in leaping towards his attacker. It did him little good. Ulquiorra was older, stronger, faster. The younger vampire's feet had barely left the floor before Ulquiorra tackled him again and the coffee table disappeared beneath them in a blast of splinters. A clawed hand closed over Ichigo's throat, pinning him to the floor.

"Who are you? This is my territory."

"Hey!" shouted another voice.

Ichigo's heart leapt as a flash of blue darted towards them, only to shatter as Grimmjow was sent flying with little more than a flick of a tail. There was a low grunt as his back hit the kitchen counter and shower of crockery tipped over and smashed against the tile floor.

Ichigo reeled, snarling and lashing out in desperation with his claws. Ulquiorra's grip tightened and his vision swam but he slashed again, catching him in the chest and drawing blood. He didn't have time celebrate the hit before the elder returned the violence tenfold. Ulquiorra struck once, twice, three times; clawing Ichigo over the face and making him screech in pain.

Ichigo bucked upwards, claws sinking into his attacker's thighs as he tried to twist and free himself. He succeeded in flipping himself over but the next moment he was pinned once more, face pressed into the broken shards of the table and wrist held tightly behind his back by that tail.

Before he could attack again, sharp fangs bit down on his shoulder and this time he screamed, his vision turning white.

"Ichigo!"

Grimmjow's voice bled through the pain but all he could do was thrash and struggle, sharpened claws tearing at the flooring as he tried to crawl away. The feeling in his shoulder was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, beyond his comprehension.

The tang of iron hit the air.

Both vampires stilled at the scent. The next moment Ulquiorra had freed him and was by his Mistress's side. The blade still quivered in her hand as the thick crimson bubbled from her wrist.

"You did not have to do that."

He immediately seized it, his tongue running up her arm to collect the droplets before sucking at the fresh wound. The sight made Ichigo's fangs ache and his body yearn.

"We're going home." The girl said sternly, pushing her vampire away from her and towards the door. "Grimmjow…I'm so _so _sorry."

"It's fine." He grunted, pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off. "Go."

The door swung shut with a definitive click. The only sound that remained amongst the silence was the heavy sound of their breathing.

Ichigo whimpered as he tried to stand, only to slump to the floor once more. The bite on his shoulder felt so strange; both painful and pleasurable as it pulsed quietly. It made his body writhe and his stomach turn in ways he'd never thought possible. He barely noticed Grimmjow pick him up and put him on the sofa.

Footsteps retreated then returned. A bag was ripped open by his side. Ichigo tried to crawl away but strong arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him into Grimmjow's lap and cradling him against a firm, warm chest. The familiar straw-like attachment was pushed between his lips. He turned his head aside and pushed it away. He hadn't been fed like this since he was a child. He wasn't about to start again now.

"Ichigo, come on."

"I-I'm sorry…" he mumbled, tears creeping into his eyes but refusing to fall as he buried his face in Grimmjow's shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What ya apologisin' for?" he frowned, trying to get Ichigo to face him. It didn't work.

"I shouldn't have opened the door. I know I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Ichigo. It's alright."

"No. I-"

"I'm tellin' ya it's alright. Calm down and feed."

Ichigo tried to push him away again but this time Grimmjow's hold wouldn't budge. If anything he held him closer as he pushed the straw between his lips once more. Finally Ichigo stilled, sucking up the warm liquid as he let Grimmjow hold him, his heartbeat echoing strong and steady in his ear.

_Just like Master used to._

The cuts on his face were already disappearing but that thought made him recoil. This man wasn't his Master. He wasn't. He whined as he tried to free himself again but Grimmjow shushed him, stroking his back.

"No more complainin'." He whispered. "And no more apologisin'. I shoulda been here, Ichigo. It's my fault. Tomorrow I'll sort somethin' out okay?"

"Y-You don't need to." said Ichigo emptily. "I'll go. I'll just go and-"

"Where will ya go?"

He hesitated, unable to shake his guilt or accept the kindness offered to him. "I'm sorry."

"I told ya not ta apologise." He scolded lightly with a smile. "It's okay. I'm not angry."

Ichigo felt his cheeks warm. "Thank you."

"Che. Now why're ya thankin' me? I was pretty useless back there. Although I've never seen Ulquiorra react like that before."

"You knew?" he asked, eyes widening.

"Orihime, the woman, she all but blurted it out when she first saw me in uniform. I reckon she thought I was there ta arrest her or somethin'."

"Because you're not allowed pets here." Ichigo said flatly.

"Yeah."

"I am an…inconvenience?"

Grimmjow frowned at the strange phrasing. To him it sounded like something someone else had said to Ichigo, said it frequently enough that he picked it up.

"No. Of course not."

Grimmjow tried to shift his position and straighten himself but winced slightly.

"You're hurt?"

"Nah. It's fine. Maybe a little bruised." He glanced down at Ichigo's worried expression and swiftly flicked him on the forehead, a gesture which clearly surprised the young vampire. "I told ya I was fine. Don't look at me like that."

Ichigo nodded, though a hint of pout lingered on his lips. "Um, you want to watch a movie?"

"Ya've been watching movies all night though, right?" frowned Grimmjow.

"Y-Yeah…I just, er…" Ichigo swallowed, unsure how to ask what he wanted.

"Yer askin' cos ya want ta watch another one?"

"Mnn." He nodded. "But…I want to watch one with you."

That made Grimmjow smile again, though Ichigo didn't know why.

"Sure."

**-x-**

_**That's it for chapter three. Tune in next time for more GrimmIchi fluff. Drop me a review if you've got time.**_

_**Thanks for reading xxx**_


End file.
